The field of the disclosure relates generally to electrical power distribution systems and, more particularly, to direct current (DC) distribution systems and DC protection systems.
Some known power distributions systems supply DC power to one or more loads. The loads include, for example, and without limitation, a DC load, an alternating current (AC) load, or a combination of AC and DC loads. Power distribution systems use various protection devices to protect equipment and people in the event of a fault. Protection devices include, for example, and without limitation, circuit breakers and fuses. Generally, when a fault occurs, power is disconnected from the load until the fault is cleared.
Some known DC power distribution systems have critical loads that cannot tolerate losses of power. DC power distribution systems are designed to be as robust and reliable as can be reasonably achieved for a given installation, which varies with, for example, and without limitation, cost, size, weight, and capacity. One challenge in providing reliable quality power is the availability of the power source. When a fault occurs, a power source is often removed from service, resulting in a loss of power. To overcome the availability problem, DC power distribution systems are designed for multiple DC power sources, presenting further challenges regarding isolation of faults.